1. Field
The invention relates to electronic devices and method of manufacturing electronic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to foldable and spreadable electronic devices, and methods of manufacturing the foldable and spreadable electronic devices.
2. Related Technology
Electronic devices have been widely utilized in modern electronic industry, so that the electronic devices such as semiconductor memory devices are required to have a high performance, a thin thickness and a minute size. To meet these requirements for the electronic devices, various solutions have been studied and searched. In particular, a flexible electronic device has been recently developed to have a foldable and spreadable structure.